This invention relates to a transverse element for a transmission belt of the kind constructed of a flexible endless carrier and a plurality of plate-like elements mounted transversely on the carrier in a face-to-face abutting relationship. The invention further relates to method and means for machining the wear surfaces of these transverse elements.
The transmission belt is of a type for use with V-shaped pulleys. The belt normally comprises a carrier in the form of an endless metal band or a pair of bands. A plurality of plate-like elements are slidably mounted on the carrier and it is these elements which contact the pulleys. In such a transmission belt the transverse elements are made of a hard material, usually metal, and because they slide on the carrier with some clearance there is some wearing of the contacting surfaces.
It has been found that when the belt has to transmit great forces for extended periods of time, the carrier is in contact with the transverse elements in such a manner that the carrier may be damaged. It has also been found that the damage or wear occurs along the sides of the carrier where they contact the transverse elements.
In the past, attempts have been made to control this wear between the carrier and the transverse elements. One such attempt is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,080,841 where the surface which comes into contact with the inner surface of the carrier is convexly curved in the transverse direction. In spite of this proposed remedy excessive wear on the carrier has still been experienced. The transverse elements are arranged on the carrier to slide and tilt and this tilting causes the sharp edge of the transverse element to cut into the carrier under relatively high forces. This cutting results in premature belt failure.